Short Stuff
by Hotshot94
Summary: armada run for your lifes! another Femme story! but not a love fic! sick of all the love fake gag well the femme is one "little" firecracker!
1. Default Chapter

Author notes: well this is a new story about a femme. I know there are like ton's of other stories about femmes but a lot of them are love stories. Well my friend, this is not a love fic at all. Nope humor and action all the way! And this little femme of mine is not just a plain ol' femme. And like I said she's Little. I do not own Transformers Armada, only Shortstop. And I will check over my stories for now on since I got all the complaints from human for a week.  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
The clicking of high heels to the ground, and a transformer stepping sound filled the empty hallway. The femme breaking the silence with her steps was a very dark purple color, with her torso being a light grey, and the BMW dark purple top cover being her chest plate. Her legs are not very long, with the BMW's back with the trunk and tires on the hind of her legs split into, so when she transforms they come together. Most of her height was made up of the heals on her feet. Her shoulders were a boxed shape with the Autobot Insignia on the right one. The part of her arms that trailed down from the boxed shaped shoulders was also a light grey until it met her elbow. Then it was boxed there two with it being colored the same dark purple. And her hands at he bottom of the boxed half of her arm was a dark black color with the figure tips pointed slightly in a feminine fashion. Her face was softer then a meches, with very bright red orange coloring for optics. The nose being a normal size, and her lips were coated with a very bright pink color. The shape of her helmet where it met her face was strait until it met the edge to bend slightly, into an arched shape that repeated on the other side of her face. With the backside of the helmet getting the round effect. She would only stand as tall as a one in a half story house, if there were such a thing.  
  
She turned a corner sharply and stopped to look down it. "No one," she said in her normal voice, which is neither too sharp nor too low and has a ring in it. Something caught her eye. It was small and yellow with, red optics. She only got a glance of the being before it ran the corner to avoid her seeing it.  
  
"Wait!" she called sprinting down the hall way to the corner the small yellow being had dashed behind and out of sight. She turned the corner to see the yellow bot jogging in place waiting for the doors of a somewhat large room to open. When the door's opened wide enough for him to fit in he dashed in, and was once more out of sight. By the time she had gotten to the doors they were all the way open now reviling the control room for the Autobot base.  
  
"Now where is that little guy," she asked her self out loud looking for any trace of him. The femme walked to the middle of the room and stood there looking for any trace, then went to the far right corner where the tiny bot could of hid behind one of he computer consoles when a voice broke through the silent air.  
  
"And just who are you?" the voice said. The femme turned around to face the voice. It was a mech that was not very tall him self, with his main color being orange and his torso blue. A crane occupied his right shoulder.  
  
He must be a tow truck, the dark purple femme thought. "Names Shortstop," she said in her normal voice again.  
  
"See where ya got you're name," He said. Shortstop crossed her arms.  
  
"Well you aren't all that tall your self uh--," Shortstop she trailed off not knowing his name.  
  
"Smokescreen." He said. "Why are you here? Prime send for more reinforcements?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," She said leaning back a little to look behind the computer console to see if the small bot was still there.  
  
"If your looking for sparkplug, he's down there," Smokescreen pointed to a different computer and sparkplugs head was poking out from behind it. "Why were you chasing him any way?"  
  
"I didn't know where everyone was so I just spotted him and wanted to ask," she said looking back. Smokescreen made a hand motion to Sparkplug telling him it was okay to come out.  
  
"Well, Prime is going to want to talk with ya," Smokescreen said as Sparkplug walked out. "So common follow me." He said walking out with Shortstop behind him.  
  
"So just how many of you guy's are there?" Shortstop asked.  
  
"There are 8 including me," he responded stopping in front of another door and waiting for it to open.  
  
"And I bet they're all . . ." she didn't have to continue seeing how the other 7 of the Autobots where in the room with prime. "Well that answer's my question about being the only femme." The kid's were also in the same room as the bots.  
  
"Hey who's the short girl behind you Smokescreen?" asked an a very yellow bot. Before Smokescreen could answer, Shortstop cut in.  
  
"I prefer the term vertically challenged," she said putting her hands on her hips and leaning her weight on her left leg. "And my name is Shortstop." Fred let out a yelp as Billy slugged him in the shoulder.  
  
"Slug Bug no tag backs!" Billy cried out laughing and pointing to Shortstop.  
  
"Slug bug no tag backs?" asked Sideswipe watching Fred rub his shoulder.  
  
"You say that when you see a slug bug and you slug the nearest person beside you," Rad said.  
  
"And I'm a slug bug?" asked Shortstop. Rad nodded.  
  
"Well it might not be what you call your vehicle mode but that's what we like to call it," He said.  
  
"Oh," Shortstop said not sure of what to say to them now.  
  
"Is a femme a girl transformer?" asked Alexis.  
  
"You could say that," Shortstop said turning her bright red orange optics to Alexis.  
  
"Finally I'm not the only girl around her any more," She said sighing out of relief.  
  
"Shortstop you are my new recruit aren't you?" Optimus had finally spoken. Shortstops attention went to the commander. She nodded and saluted.  
  
"Sorry it took me so long to get here," She said apologetically. "The Decepticons had wired a tracking system to the warp gates back on Cybertron. So no one could warp until we made sure it was taken out."  
  
"A tracking device eh?" Optimus said thinking about it, but then put it aside for later. "That's quite all right, Shortstop." Shortstop's attention however went back to the kids.  
  
"So what are your names?" she asked them bending down and folding her arms over her knees.  
  
"I'm Carlos," Said the boy with black hair. "And these are my friends Rad, Alexis, Billy, and Fred."  
  
"Well it's nice to meet some one shorter than me," Shortstop said and quickly added, "no offence though." They continued to ask questions and she answered them. Occasionally she would ask a question her self. Then she stood up and looked back at Prime.  
  
"And can I learn all of their names two?" she asked pointing to the other Autobots.  
  
"If they want to tell you go right ahead," He said. She looked at the tallest Autobot.  
  
"Hey I think I know you from somewhere," Shortstop said trying to remember where she saw his face. "Your that bounty hunter, Scavenger, right?"  
  
"I don't do a lot of bounty hunting any more," Scavenger said with his arms folded like usual.  
  
"Oh," She responded. "Well I don't recognize any one else."  
  
"Well I'm Hotshot," Said the yellow one with the sky blue eyes.  
  
"Sideswipe," the one that looked like he had sunglasses on said.  
  
"Redalert," He had a red cross on his head and also a red visor.  
  
"Blurr," The blue Autobot with the wings on his helmet.  
  
"Jetfire," Said the red gold and white bot that clearly turned into a space shuttle. "I thought you would recognize me since I am the second in command!"  
  
"So you're the second in command Jetfire?"  
  
"Are there any other Jetfires?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Then I'm Jetfire," he said folding his arms like Scavenger's. A few seconds after he folded his arms an alarm went off.  
  
"What's that?" Shortstop asked. "A Mincon signal?"  
  
"No," Optimus said looking at a computer monitor. A black figure was walking down one of the hallways of the base. "It's an intruder alarm."  
  
= = = = =  
  
cliff hangers are fun! Well did you like it? Did you hate it? IS IT DRIVING YOU INSANE FROM ALL THE FEMME'S COMEING TO THE ARMADA WORLD?? If so tell me about it in a review ^__^! And remember, this is no love fic all right! It's pure humor and action! 


	2. The Scientist

Author notes: Well I had someone draw this character of mine!! Yes sir re I did! Here's the link Well a girl named Ripley. And thank you very much! Well here's chapter 2 for Short Stuff! I do not own Transformers armada.  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
Shortstop's gaze fell on the computer screen. The hall the figure was walking down was badly lit, so you couldn't make out a single detail about it. Redalert was also watching the screen.  
  
Wait a second, Redalert thought, that figure is way to small to be a Transformer. He walked up to the computer and typed a few things in. The screen focused more on the figure revealing a human like shape. A human female shape with more curves then Alexis.  
  
"Hey," said Billy, "that look's like a girl!" The Autobots crowded around the screen with the kid's huddled around their feet.  
  
"I don't understand," Redalert said. "There is no way a human could possibly find this base. I made is so no radar system could pick up the communication waves, or any of the computer's either."  
  
"Maybe the Humans have more advanced equipment then we had thought, Redalert," Optimus said scratching the side of his faceplate pensively. "Do you suppose there is more then just one human in the base, besides the kid's?"  
  
"No. This has to be the only other human, or else the computer monitors would have picked up more then just this one."  
  
"All right, I have a plan." Optimus said turning his attention down to the kids. "At least two of you kid's should go and speak with this new comer. If she mean's no harm then you tell that this is nothing to worry about, just some wear house station of some sort. If she does not believe that then I suppose we have no choice but to tell her about us."  
  
"Is that really wise, Optimus?" Scavenger asked. Optimus seemed to sigh a little.  
  
"We have no choice but to tell her if she does not believe the kid's. But just in case, I'm sending Hotshot with the two that volunteer to go and speak with the women."  
  
What kind of place is this? The women asked her self. It look's like some sort of military base, but why are the corridors so large? There just can't be that many people in one army.  
  
This woman was dressed in some sort of uniform, the color's mainly Blue and white, with a little red on the shoulders. The top of the shirt had two pockets with a white stripe going down the front. The skirt that was completely blue. The gloves on her hands were white and lose where it you would first put your hand. She had long dirty blonde hair that she kept in one fairly large braid, which hung down to her waist. A few strings of hair fell into her face from not being pulled back tight enough with the braid. Her eyes were not large but narrow and a very dark blue color. Her nose was average, and she wore boot's that came up past her knees.  
  
She began to hear a loud clunking sound. She stopped walking to listen to them get closer and closer.  
  
"Common guys! Your to slow!" she heard a cocky but youthful voice say. Then right out of the blue came a very tall, yellow, and blue opticed robot. He froze when he saw her. But she didn't, she took a step back her eye's going wide with shock of such a huge being.  
  
"What kind of defense mechanism is this?" She said still in a small state of shock.  
  
"Defense Mechanism?" The large yellow robot repeated her words curiously. Rad rounded the corner and almost tripped when he saw the women. Hotshot hadn't stayed out of sight! Now he'd blown it all! Carlos soon joined him.  
  
"Uh oh," Carlos said looking at Rad who looked back. "This isn't good! Optimus told Hotshot to stay out'a sight!"  
  
"Well they didn't give me her exact location!" Hotshot said butting in.  
  
"That doesn't matter you should of stayed behin-," Rad was cut off by the woman.  
  
"Excuse me, but who is piloting that droid?"  
  
"Droid?" Hotshot repeated that word. "I'm not a droid."  
  
'Well what ever your piloting, I want to know what it is." She said a bit more interested.  
  
"There isn't any one piloting him," Carlos said. Hotshot nodded.  
  
"You mean that thing can talk and think on it's own?"  
  
"Of course I can," Hotshot said grinning. The woman could barely believe it. Where had this robot come from? Was it even made on Earth? Was there an entire army of giant robots? She was brought from her thoughts when the Yellow robot introduced him self.  
  
"By the way," He said still grinning, "the name's Hotshot."  
  
"I'm Mary, Mary Flume," She said. "So this the weird reading's I picked up on my computer!"  
  
"Just were exactly do you work?" Rad asked looking at her uniform.  
  
"I'm a scientist. I had recently found strange signals coming from all over the world, and there have been very strange and static radio calls coming in from unknown areas. I know it's some where in outer space."  
  
"I guess human's do have good equipment then," hotshot said remembering what Redalert said about how the human's couldn't possibly find them.  
  
"Wrong," Mary stated flatly looking up at him. "I designed the machines and equipment I use."  
  
"You?" Hotshot asked a little skeptical. "Just you, by your self?"  
  
"I did have to buy a few parts for them, but over all yes," she answered.  
  
"Are you known world wide or something' cause I think I've heard of you some where," Carlos asked remembering an ad he read in a magazine once. She shrugged.  
  
"I can't remember the last time I turned on the radio or a television," She said thinking about all those hours she spends in her lab.  
  
"How long have you known about the signals?" Hotshot asked.  
  
"A month," Mary said. "It took my computer a while to pin point your exact location. It was made for storing information, not to be a radar."  
  
"Oh," Hotshot said. Optimus is going to want to talk to this girl..........................................  
  
= = = = == = Well how did ya like this one? If ya don't like it, that's fine. I don't really mind. Hopefully the people who do will actually check out the picture of shortstop up there. 


End file.
